mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour (マリオ カート ツアー) is the newest title in the Mario Kart series. It is the second Mario game released for mobile operating systems, after Super Mario Run. It was announced on January 31, 2018 and was originally scheduled for release by March 2019 but was later on released on September 25, 2019 in Japan, Oceania, Asia, North America, and Europe. While the game is designed for mobile devices, much like the game's predecessors on Nintendo handhelds (Super Circuit, DS and 7 on dedicated handhelds, and 8 Deluxe on the hybrid Nintendo Switch), it is also expected to support tablets and even computers with a compatible mobile OS. Modes Campaign Mode In Campaign Mode, the player gets to race through the various cups of the current tournament, each time racing through 3 tracks and 1 challenge. A total of 5 can be won in each track depending of a player's performance and 3 by challenge. Coin Rush Mode In Coin Rush, you play on the track of the featured tournament. On one lap, playing as Gold Mario, the player collects an approximate total of 300 coins, which is then multiplied. * Coins x2: 5 * Coins x6: 15 * Coins x10: 25 Drivers 20 characters have been released in Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes recurring characters of the ''Mario Kart series, as well as new characters such as Pauline, Peachette , and Musician Mario. To unlock characters, karts and gliders, players must use rubies by launching the pipe. One launch costs 5 while launching the pipe 10 times costs 45 . All probabilities of unlocking Normal/''Super''/''High-End'' items in the pipe are listed in game. Items can also be unlocked by completing tours' milestones. Here is a full list of all the characters in the game. Normal MKT Driver 1.png|Baby Mario MKT Driver 2.png|Baby Peach MKT Driver 3.png|Baby Daisy MKT Driver 4.png|Koopa Troopa MKT Driver 5.png|Shy Guy MKT Driver 6.png|Dry Bones Super MKT Driver 7.png|Mario MKT Driver 8.png|Peach MKT Driver 9.png|Yoshi MKT Driver 10.png|Daisy MKT Driver 11.png|Toad MKT Driver 12.png|Toadette MKT Driver 13.png|Bowser MKT Driver 14.png|Donkey Kong MKT Driver 15.png|Diddy Kong High-End MKT Driver 16.png|Metal Mario MKT Driver 17.png|Peachette MKT Driver 18.png|Pauline MKT Driver 19.png|Musician Mario MKT Driver 20.png|Dry Bowser Coming Soon * Luigi * Rosalina * Baby Luigi * Baby Rosalina * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Roy Koopa * King Boo Tracks Regular 11 retro tracks and courses have been released in Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes recurring tracks of the ''Mario Kart series, as well as new ones from the tours, such as New York Minute & Tokyo Blur. MKT Mario Circuit.jpg|Mario Circuit 1 MKT Toad Circuit.jpg|Toad Circuit MKT Koopa Troopa Beach.jpg|Koopa Troopa Beach MKT Rock Rock Mountain.jpg|Rock Rock Mountain MKT Cheep Cheep Lagoon.jpg|Cheep Cheep Lagoon MKT Yoshi Circuit.jpg|Yoshi Circuit MKT Daisy Hills.jpg|Daisy Hills MKT Dino Jungle.jpg|Dino Dino Jungle MKT Shy Guy Bazaar.jpg|Shy Guy Bazaar MKT Bowser Castle.jpg|Bowser Castle 1 Tours MKT New York Minute.jpeg|New York Minute - NY Tour Coming Soon * SNES Choco Island 2 * SNES Rainbow Road * N64 Kalimari Desert * DS Luigi's Mansion * DS Waluigi Pinball * DS DK Pass * 3DS Mario Circuit * Tokyo Blur * Paris Promenade Items CoinMK8.png|Coin GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|Triple Green Shell RedShellMK8.png|Red Shell Bowser Shell - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Bowser Shell (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! SpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny Shell Giant Banana - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Giant Banana (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) TripleBananaMK8.png|Triple Banana Banana Barrel - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Barrel (new) MushroomMarioKart8.png|Mushroom TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom Mushroom Cannon - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Cannon (new) Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb DoubleBob-ombMK8.png|Double Bob-omb (new) WiiBlooperMK8.png|Blooper Heart - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Heart (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) BubbleMK8.png|Bubble (new) YoshiEggMK8.png|Yoshi Egg (returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower LightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn StarMK8.png|Star MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom (returning from Mario Kart Wii) BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill BorderedLucky7MK8.png|Lucky Seven (returning from Mario Kart 7) Trivia *Nintendo announced Mario Kart Tour via Twitter on January 31, 2018. https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/958876622517452801 https://twitter.com/NintendoCanada/status/958966119116582912 https://twitter.com/NintendoAUNZ/status/958877117772681216 https://twitter.com/Nintendo/status/958876167238373376 * Mario Kart Tour is designed for non-Nintendo devices, and as with Super Mario Run, it can be expected to have significant differences compared to releases for dedicated gaming consoles. Some of its various features include: **A premium subscription that costs $4.99 called the Gold Pass. **Nintendo Network support **In-game currency (Rubies) **Friend lists *''Mario Kart Tour'' is the ninth release of Mario Kart as consumer software, but as it omits the number 9 in its name, it could indicate that Nintendo distinguishes it from the main Mario Kart series. *This is technically the fifth handheld game of the franchise after Super Circuit, DS, 7, and 8 Deluxe. *''Mario Kart Wii'' and Mario Kart 8 are the only games in the main series without a currently-confirmed returning stage in this game. * This game is one of the only games of the Mario Kart franchise to have three items inside a single item box. * In beta mode, emeralds were used instead of (rubies) . Gallery Mario Kart Tour Pomo.jpeg|Official promotional poster Mario Kart Tour Cover 2.png|Horizontal app cover Mario Kart Tour Cover.jpg|Vertical app cover MKT Shot 2.jpeg|Donkey Kong: in-game shot MKT Shot 4.jpeg|Musician Mario: in-game shot MKT Shot 5.jpeg|Musician Mario: in-game shot 2 MKT Shot 3.jpeg|Mario & Bowser: in-game shot MKT Shot 1.jpeg|Metal Mario & Toad in-game shot MKT Shot 6.jpeg|Donkey Kong: in-game shot 2 References de:Mario Kart Tour Category:Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mario Kart Category:Spinoff Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Mario Kart Tour